And The Moon Shone Down
by Worldwalker Pure
Summary: It's some of my best work. Modest aren't I?


And the Moon Shone Down...  
I still remember that night in the digiworld. We had just settled down for the night and made camp. While everyone else was asleep, I was having my bout of insomnia. For quite a while, I had been staying up late. I preferred to avoid sleep, for with sleep came the dreams. They weren't unpleasant, oh my no, or rather, they were, just not the subject matter.  
  
Her. I was dreaming about her. Worse than to see her, spend every day pretending nothing was wrong. Worse because when I woke up, the dream ended, and I was stuck in reality again. It was my own private little hell, and the joke of it was my inability to stop it. I could simply have told her, but that would change everything. What if she didn't love me? What if she did? I didn't know which one I was more afraid of. Therefore, I avoided sleep and the dreams that came with it.  
  
As the sleepless nights grew more common, I had taken to watching the stars. They seemed above it all, never needing love or the pains that went with it. That night, however, something changed.  
  
For a while I had known about his sleepless nights. Mainly because he was the reason for mine. I thought that he didn't care about me, that he loved someone else. Love. Such a simple word. You wouldn't think it could have caused so much pain. That night, I decided to tell him the truth. I was tired of suffering in silence.  
  
I was sitting against a large boulder. The moon was obscured by clouds, but I was still stargazing. "Beautiful night for stars, isn't it?" The voice was quiet, but I still recognized it. How could I not? I knew it was her with the first syllable. "Hello, Mimi."  
  
"Hello yourself, Joe." As she sat down next to me, I felt trapped. I knew it was silly, but I was afraid I would say something stupid and therebye alieniate her forever. So I said the safest thing: nothing. We sat and looked at the stars. Correction: SHE looked at the stars. I looked at her. A faint scent of roses hung about her, like an aura.  
  
I could feel his eyes on me. I thought about him while I was watching the stars. His eyes, his hands, his good heart. He was one of the kindest people I knew. They picked right in giving him the crest of reliability. You could depend on him. It was why I fell in love with him. He was always there for me...  
  
To this day, I'm still not sure who spoke first, me or her. Or maybe we spoke at the same time, like I said, I'm not sure.  
"Joe."  
"Mimi."  
I turned to her. "Do you want to go first, or should I?"  
"Yes. No. Oh, I just don't know!"  
You and me both, I thought. "How about we both go at the same time?"  
She turned to me and nodded. Well, I thought, here goes...  
  
"I love you!"  
  
We managed to say it at exactly the same time. There was an embarrased silence for a moment or two, then we started talking again. I started this time. "Y-y-y-you do?" Did I mention I stutter when I'm extremely nervous? "Yes, I do." Those were the sweetest words I had ever heard. "Well then, what do we do now?" I asked. Instead of saying anything, she leaned over and kissed me. It was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me. Her lips tasted like roses. Scoff if you will, but they did. After the kiss, we just sat and stared at each other, content with the way things were.  
  
"Oh, Joe! Look at the moon!" I looked. The clouds had moved away, revealing the moon. It was a full moon, naturally, but that wasn't even the most astonishing part. The moon was a golden color. It shone down, bathing us in it's gentle light. "My life, my love, my lady, would you care to dance?" I asked, turning to her. "Delighted, my love." And we danced while the moon shone down. The only other time I was that happy was the day we were married. And every month, we dance in the light of the moon...  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: How was it? This was my first attempt at a romance fic. Henry always felt sorry for "poor, poor Joe", so he had me write this fic. And, being the dominant personality, he got what he wanted. Send any questions/comments/flames to the three of us at claude2996770701@aol.com. Warning: Flames based solely on the fact that Mimi belongs with Matt and Joe sucks will bring the wrath of Fallen Angel on you. However, constructive criticism will be appreciated. Sincerely, The Schizophrenic One: Henry, Worldwalker, and Fallen Angel. 


End file.
